Songfics
by spottedmoon
Summary: Songfics about couples in Warriors. Rated T to be on the safe side. 4 of 15 chapters are up.
1. A Thousand Miles

A Thousand Miles

Vanessa Carlton

Cloudtail X Brightheart

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass  
And I'm homebound_

Cloudpaw bounced over to Brightpaw. "I'm back!" he mewed excitedly. "What happened? We thought we had lost you," she said quietly, pressing her nose into his flank. "The Twolegs took me away, but I'm back now."

_  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way, making a wave  
Through the crowd_

Cloudtail, a new warrior, sat on the cold ground, sitting vigil for his warrior ceremony.

_  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

"Will she make it, Cinderpelt?" Cloudtail meowed worriedly, licking Brightpaw's wounded face. "I don't know, Cloudtail. I don't know," Cinderpelt's voice was equally troubled. Cloudtail burst out in anger, "This is all Bluestar's fault! If Brightpaw had been made a warrior, this never would have happened!"

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

"Pack, Pack! Kill, Kill!"

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
Cuz everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory_

"Lostface!" spat Cloudtail, "Such a horrible name. When you get better, Brightpaw, we'll make sure Bluestar gives you a better name."

_  
Cuz I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

"Lostface. Come forward. It's time you receive a better a name," Firestar mewed, purring all the while.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Oh, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight_

"Thank StarClan you're alive, Brightheart. I've missed you," Cloudtail purred. "So have I," Brightheart said, digging her head into his chest.

_I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't ..._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way, making a wave  
Through the crowd  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder_

"Cloudtail, I'm going to have your kits!" "That's great," Cloudtail mewed, purring loudly.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..._

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you..._

If I could just hold you tonight


	2. Against All Odds

**Queen Siv- Shatterstream ::: Isn't he? Erin Hunter doesn't pay attention to small characters as much as they should. Don't you think that they deserve a bit more attention?**

* * *

Against All Odds

Phil Collins

Crowfeather X Feathertail

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"Would you like to learn how to fish, Crowpaw?" asked Feathertail.

_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"Stay out of it, Stormfur!" yowled Feathertail, "It's none of your business." "I just don't want you getting hurt, Feathertail. Crossing clans is never a good idea. After all, look at what happened to our father," mewed Stormfur quietly. "I won't let that happen to us, Stormfur. We won't end up like Graystripe."

_  
So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face_

Crowpaw looked on in horror as Feathertail's body lay broken beneath the huge boulders that fell from the roof of the cave. "No," he whispered, "Feathertail!"

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"Feathertail, I love you," Crowfeather, the new warrior whispered as he sat guard to the entrance of the cave.

_So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face_

A silvery figure sat beside the dark cat outside the cave. "I'll wait for you, Crowfeather. I'll wait for you to join us. But that won't be for moons, so don't be blind to the living," the figure. But the cat hadn't heard, too lost in his own thoughts.

_Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to take_

Crowfeather jumped to his paws. He had the same recurring nightmare; of that horrible day in the dark cave. "The day I lost her forever," Crowfeather mewed to himself. "Forever….."

_Take a look at me now_

* * *

**Next up... **

**Hold On**

**Wilson Philips (yes its a girl's name)**

**Crowfeather X Leafpool**


	3. Hold On

**No reviews?????**

* * *

Hold On

Wilson Philips

Crowfeather X Leafpool

_I know this pain  
Why do lock yourself up in these chains?  
No one can change your life except for you  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you  
Just open your heart and your mind  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?  
_

Leafpool knew that she shouldn't have fallen for him. _But can you really control what your heart does, can you? _she thought as she sat alone in her nest. Cinderpelt was in the nursery, tending to young kits.

_  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day  
_

Leafpool was hanging by her paws, her back legs churning at empty air. "Crowfeather! Help me!" Crowfeather drug her over the edge, nearly falling himself in the process. "I love you, Leafpool." "But I can't love you…." she whispered in return. _But I do._

_  
You could sustain  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness  
You got yourself into your own mess  
Lettin' your worries pass you by  
Don't you think it's worth your time  
To change your mind?  
_

"Come with me, Leafpool. I know you feel the same about me as I do about you," whispered Crowfeather, entwining his tail with hers. "Oh…. Y.. Yes I will. I'll come with you Crowfeather."

_  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day_

"My kin. Come to hurt your kin. I cannot stop them in time," said Midnight gruffly. "We have to go back, Crowfeather. I can't let them hurt Squirrelflight." "Yes, Leafpool, I know…." whispered Crowfeather.

_  
I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and  
Break free the chains  
Yeah I know that there is pain  
But you hold on for one more day and you  
Break free, break from the chains  
_

Leafpool sat alone at Moonpool. She was visiting by herself. "I love you Crowfeather," she mewed softly, wanting to cry to Starclan above about this injustice.

_  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them _

_Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day yeah  
If you hold on  
_

Crowfeather was wandering the hills by himself. He knew that he still loved her. But she didn't love him back. Or so he thought……..

_  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day,  
If you hold on  
Can you hold on  
Hold on baby  
Won't you tell me now  
Hold on for one more day 'Cause  
It's gonna go your way  
_

"I have something important to tell you, Crowfeather," Leafpool meowed, her eyes swimming with untold secrets and sorrow.

_  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can't you change it this time  
_

"I bore your kit, Jaypaw, Crowfeather."

_Make up your mind  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Baby hold on_

_

* * *

_

**Next up...**

**I Swear**

**All-4-One**

**BrackenfurXSorreltail**


	4. I Swear

**Thank you, to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

I Swear

All-4-One

Brackenfur X Sorreltail

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the shadow that's by your side _

Sorreltail flicked Brackenfur with her tail. "Let's go hunting!" she mewed excitedly.

_And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

"Don't you trust me? I'll bring Leafpaw back safe and sound," Sorreltail said quietly. "Of course I trust you, Sorreltail," Brackenfur meowed back. Purring, he rubbed his head along her flank.

_And I swear  
I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_

"I'm having your kits, Brackenfur!" Brackenfur stood silently, jaws agape. "My…. My kits? That's great!" he said at last. "I love you, Sorreltail."

Leafpool looked on in horror and amazement. Badgers everywhere, her mentor was dead, and, yet, life prevailed. Sorreltail had four healthy kits, and Brackenfur was with her. He was torn. His sister was dead, yet his mate just had his kits. Unknown to him, Cinderpelt still walked among the living.

_  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
_

Sorreltail looked up weakly. A purr rose in her throat as she saw her mate beside her, but it was cut short. She saw a dark shape in the distance, and she knew it was Cinderpelt. Dead. Leafpool sat beside her in eerie silence, mourning her mentor. She lifted her gazes from the horror that had occurred, and looked upon her kits. Shocked, she nudged one. "I name you Cinderkit. Cinderpelt would like that."

_  
And I swear (I swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
_

Sorreltail sat in the middle of camp, watching Cinderpaw, Poppykit, and Honeykit play-fight. She thought she had lost everything. Her father, Whitestorm, to Bone, her mother, Willowpelt, and her brother, Sootfur, to badgers, Rainwhisker to a tree branch, and Molekit to sickness. Yet she couldn't help but purr as she saw how much life was around her. And, she still had Brackenfur. He was her life now.

_For better or worse (better or worse)  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear_

* * *

**Next up...**

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

**Cher**

**BrambleXSquirrel**


End file.
